


Smutworld Preface

by cytoTinker



Series: Smutworld AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytoTinker/pseuds/cytoTinker
Summary: This is a delightful little opener for an AU that heavily drew inspiration from SterlingDragon's "Jade Harley's Sexcapades" (Find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/343961). I really like how it turned out and just want to make sure everyone gives it a look over, if you like where I'm going with this you will LOVE what Sterling did. Anyway, Have a nice day and Thanks for Reading!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a delightful little opener for an AU that heavily drew inspiration from SterlingDragon's "Jade Harley's Sexcapades" (Find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/343961). I really like how it turned out and just want to make sure everyone gives it a look over, if you like where I'm going with this you will LOVE what Sterling did. Anyway, Have a nice day and Thanks for Reading!

The fairly large coterie of heroes gone world builders weren't sure what to expect when they were to complete their temporal journey to the planet they had wrought. This was... not their expectation. They looked around and were met with a city of what thought was utter depravity. Nearly everyone, human, troll, or otherwise, were in some state of nudity, almost fashionably so. Kanaya's stomach turned with both horror and intrigue. "Well, it certainly is different. Perhaps we have made some sort of error along our path?" "I kinda like it like let the motherfuckers be free 'n shit" Gamzee calmly commented. Terezi simply grimaced and sniffed. "What are you guys even talking about? Seems fine to me, maybe even a little better than before." "I think we should consult with our liaison, and see what exactly has happened before passing judgement." Rose, as the voice of reason, began to walk toward the small central clock tower denoting where they had placed city hall. The others simply followed, some averting their eyes skyward, as the group walked into the city.

"GROSS what the fuck are they doing?!" Karkat's exclamation was not entirely unfounded, it might have even been a reasonable response to finding two humans engaged in mutual oral sex. "God it's that meteor all over again I THOUGHT I WAS DON- OWWW!" Dave quickly silenced Karkat with a swift pap to the head. The group continued to the city hall door, more sure than ever that they needed to determine what had happened. They were greeted by a small white carapacian, weighed heavily by his age, though still visibly excited. "Oh what a joyous occasion! I must have forgotten to set my watch again. Yes yes, today was in fact the day you were slated to arrive. I suppose you must be very surprised. You would like answers yes?""Fucking yes please!!!" Karkat was still in complete shock. The historian continued, pulling out a large and dusty tome. "Are you familiar with the bonobo? I suppose it doesn't matter. I will start from the beginning..."

"When you left, the carapacians soon realized two facts. First, we found that the process of ectobiology recombines genes in a way that makes all of its offspring completely sterile, and that in addition, the small gene pool simply could not support a full planetary re-population without an unacceptable and dangerous amount of inbreeding. To alleviate these issues, we were forced to continue reproduction via completely ectobiological means. This in turn led to a strange series of events. The burgeoning society soon found that even without the effect of reproduction, sociosexual activity was remarkably useful in maintaining social bonds and pseudo-familial relations. Additionally, the Earth problem of sexually transmitted infections had been simply never existed in the population in the first place. The next generation found itself using these facts rather liberally, and society prospered spectacularly as a result. The next generation, completely free of taboos such as incest and pedophilia, discovered that human sexuality presents itself rather quickly, and that denying immature members of society the ability to express their sexuality was detrimental to the greater good. Both races seem to reach the cusp of sexual maturity around age 12, and even children are aware of the idea of sexuality. And so, familial sexual activity became a mainstay in the Terran home, similar to movie night or dinner. This continued for another hundred or so years, and the result is the society you see before you. It may seem shocking, but you must understand that sex is no more dangerous or unacceptable than a handshake or a hug in this new society. Of course, most people do enjoy a certain amount of intimacy, but there is no shortage of such socialization in public. This sexual Renaissance also led to clothing being somewhat optional, and most modern designs are used to highlight and synergize with the natural form in its entirety."

"Anyway, that is the story thus far, you must need some time to process this. We have recently finished construction of your homes nearby, I recommend you take some time to understand what has happened." Everyone sat stunned, trying to understand what to make of these strange circumstances. Dave simply stood and uttered "Nope" before disappearing in a flash of red light. Moments later he reappeared and took a seat. "They're all doomed." Karkat turned to him, and opened his mouth to speak. "Yep even that one. All the timelines go kaput 80 years in except this one. Guess this is home now." Terezi's head sprang up. "OH that's that you guys meant. Yeah that's not really that bad." "Ms. Pyrope does have a point. Most Alternian youth were threatened to reproduce on pain of death, even as young as 3 sweeps" the councilman added. "I think we should take a rest, and meet back later", Jade added, eager to lay down and process what was discussed. And so, the 21 heroes left, and so begins the story of their new lives.


End file.
